Tsukiyo Hane
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A series of romantic or semi-romantic Sesshoumaru/Kagura drabbles. Rate for possible language, torture, and death. Up now: 'Wishes'
1. Timeless

So here's the first installment of the many drabbles I will most likely write. This is also one of the most 'What the heck? I worte this?' inducing ones ever. I own nothing save what I wrote.

* * *

Timeless was the moon in the sky, the stars in the heavens.

Timeless was the branches of the Goshinboku scattered throughout the land that brushed the azure.

Timeless was the mountains and oceans and plains that spread beyond sight.

They were not timeless.

Kagura was dead, and he, Sesshoumaru, had fallen deeper into the prison of darkness within his own heart. They were apart, and they would always be, no matter how much they wanted to be together. Even when Sesshoumaru, immortal taiyoukai though he was, traveled to the land of the dead on his final voyage, they might not see each other for evermore.

… But maybe…

Maybe, someday, somewhere, somehow, they could be with each other.


	2. Inprisonment

The Sessh/Kagu in this one is only vaguely mentioned, but I thought it was good enough. Once again, I own but what I wrote.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drip…_

The sounds of the dungeon surround Kagura. The smell was musty, accented by the odour of shouki and rotting flesh. The only light source was from the wisp-o'-the-wills that bound her youki, and it was flickering, creating shadows across the walls and floor of the stygian room.

All of this would have been bearable had it not been for the heavy iron chains that shackled her to the wall.

Why, when all she wanted was freedom, was she chained once more?

Kagura closed her eyes, and began wishing for it to end… For it all to end…

Abruptly, she remembered the shooting star she had seen, and the image that had seemed to have formed in the stars. Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru would save her, right? Even if she and everyone else in the world could not destroy Naraku, he would. He would save her, even when she faltered along her own path. He would save her, no matter what.

She opened her eyes, a defiant light once again rekindling the crimson flames. She looked up just as the dark shadow of her tormenter emerged from the blackness. She would bare this. She would bare this until either Sesshoumaru came and she had her freedom, or they died trying.


	3. White Feathers Falling

Nothing else too say, but please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood in a vast expanse of darkness. He knew that this should worry or at least annoy him, but he felt nothing, nothing but an odd sort of peace, that kind that came when you knew that the end was near but nothing would happen even if you did feel worry or terror.

In the time it took to blink an eye or a butterfly to beat her wings, the shadowy world became full of gently falling points of white light.

_Snow…?_ Sesshoumaru wondered, putting out his hand to catch one of the falling flakes. When one landed, he closed his fist around it. Bleakly, he doubted that the snowflake would melt, even when clenched in his cold fist.

He opened his fist, just to see.

What was once a snowflake was now a pure white feather. He brought it up close to his chest, clutching it to his heart.

_Kagura… _That sole thought managed to shatter the silence of the shadows, and a rain of feather fell around him, covering the ground like snow.


	4. Blowing Winds

Happy New Years, everyone!

* * *

To Sesshoumaru, Rin was the light that had shined upon the darkness of his heart, and Kagura, the wind that had kept it away.

Rin, his ward, his child, had first shined upon that darkness with her sunlike smile, clearing away the storm clouds that filled his soul.

Kagura, the only one he had truly loved, had kept those clouds away with her winds. Even if she didn't, no, she couldn't smile, the fire that seemed to burn in her eyes always struck him with the love she tried so hard to hide. The smile and the tears she had finally shown in the last seconds of her life were true, and had said more than words ever could about her love for him.

There were times he couldn't believe it, that these two people, an orphaned human he had brought back to life and the half-alive woman he had failed to save, could change him in so many different ways. Cutting through the obscurity of centuries of war and death and pain, merely with a smile or a glance? It was laughable.

And yet, he reflected, I would not want this any other way.

He turned his face to the wind, coming from the direction of the setting moon. Opening his heart, he let the wind's embrace take hold of him and sweep away his sorrows.


	5. Astral Romance

Don't ask. I have no idea what's going on here. Oh, and the title belongs to Nightwish. Please R&R!

* * *

The wind whistled threw his hair. The scent of flowers, tainted by death, was carried on it. If he were anyone less than who he was, he would have cried at such a familiar aroma, one he had not scented in years.

Beneath his cold gave, a whirlwind formed beneath the starlit sky. Swiftly, softly, the form of a woman sprang into being of the swirling winds

"I am here," the woman whispered. "Come."

She offered her hand, and he took it, saying nothing, and together they disappeared into the night.


	6. Colours

Sorry for the wait, but I really have no excuse other than being lazy... This drabble, by the way, is pure speculation. Please read and review!  


* * *

"What's your favourite colour?"

It was a common question among humans, asking what shade in the vast possible spectrum was their favourite. It was a question that had annoyed Sesshoumaru when he was asked it, even as a child. If he had been asked by, say, his father, he would have replied with a monotone voice "White."

If he had been asked why, he would have answered that it was because of snow. Snow was calmness; it was pure, it was elegant, it took no heed of what any but the sun had to say of it. Most of all, he liked it because it covered everything with a silent blanket of death.

But now, he had a different answer. Instead of a colour of cold and silence, it was a colour of heat and roaring winds and flames. It was the colour that embodied more emotions –rage, love, laughter, pain, sorrow, freedom- than any other. And, more than anything else, it was the colour of her eyes.

Now, to the question "What is your favourite colour?" Sesshoumaru would answer "Red."


	7. Loneliness

_" Sesshoumaru-sama, I'm not lonely anymore. But I wonder if maybe Kagura is." _

Rin's words echoed in his ears. He glanced over to where the human child slept, curled up near the fire, and silent urged her voice to subside. They were not helping his other thoughts.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not forget the wind witch as she flew away, a fire in her eyes and her eyebrows knit in rage at his unfalteringly glacial persona. Was she, as Rin had said, lonely? Before, Sesshoumaru had believed that all demons, himself especially were above such petty, human feelings like loneliness. However, when he had looked into her eyes, he had seen a pain kindred to that he had seen in Rin's when they had first met. A part of his mind told him to dismiss that thought; she was a shade of Naraku, nothing more, and therefore not as true a demon as he. Thus, it was completely possible that, as a lesser demon, she would have such useless emotions as loneliness.

However, he did not have an explanation as to why his heart –for, no matter how everyone tried to deny its existence, it did exist, although none but Rin could be certain- ached with a sensation akin to longing to see the wind sorceress again.

* * *

Meep. So sorry for the long silence, and for the possibly horrible drabble. I just wanted to get something out...

Anyway, if you have any comments to make (even just yelling at me for disappearing), please, review and tell me.


	8. Wishes

The wind rustled through the trees, and Kagura felt it play with her hair before passing on. She lay on her back on the side of a grassy hill, staring up into the stars. She had started out by trying to pass the time counting them all, but had given up when she had been unable to count any higher. Now, she was trying to assign a wish to each one; each wish being one thing that she would do when she was free of Naraku.

So she lay and counted, naming her wishes. They varied; on one star she would wish for the ability to go down into one of the larger human cities, just to see how they lived, and what they ate. On another, she wished that she would someday see what was beyond she ocean.

However, there was one wish that she did not assign to a star. No, this wish was given to the moon, as it was far more fitting; that she could tell Sesshoumaru of her love for him, and that he would say the same in response.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long... I hope this is satisfactory.


End file.
